


Contramão

by Prolyxa



Series: quarentena days challenge [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3some que não deu certo - Freeform, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, Sebaek - Freeform, SuBaek, sebaekho - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: [Sebaekho] Junmyeon gostava do menino do supermercado que já tinha um namorado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: quarentena days challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671976
Kudos: 10





	Contramão

Junmyeon gostava do menino do supermercado. 

Desde que tinha começado a trabalhar na empresa uma quadra de distância do supermercado e seus olhos focaram no menino da padaria ao buscar o pão do café da manhã no trabalho, foi aquela coisa de sempre: uma bosta. Porque era uma bosta mesmo. Junmyeon tinha olhos, dedos, gosto e um coração muito podre ao gostar de alguém. Meninos, no caso. Ele não tinha sorte. Quer dizer, Junmyeon não sabia gostar de garotos. Acabava se apaixonando pelo menino que nunca retribuiria seus sentimentos. Ou ficando com sentimentos por um garoto que jamais o escolheria porque Junmyeon não fazia seu tipo. Ou talvez o básico, onde Junmyeon gostaria daquele cara e aquele cara gostaria do seu melhor amigo, como tinha mesmo acontecido com Chanyeol e Jongdae. 

A coisa é que Junmyeon nunca seria uma opção pra garoto nenhum. Pra ninguém.

E ele soube que seria assim quando colocou os olhos no menino da padaria. 

‒ Você não vai fazer nada a respeito? ‒ Seulgi perguntou. 

‒ Algo tipo o quê? 

A moça girou a caneta cor de rosa nos dedos. 

‒ Sei lá, dizer  _ oi? _

‒ Eu digo oi ‒ Junmyeon respondeu. ‒ Bom dia, na verdade. 

‒  _ Bom dia, você poderia me dar dez pães? _ ‒ Seulgi imitou Junmyeon em um tom grotesco. 

‒ Eu nem sei o nome dele. ‒ Junmyeon suspirou. 

‒ Mais um motivo pra você falar algo diferente de  _ bom dia _ ‒ a menina sugeriu. ‒ E perguntar o nome dele. 

Junmyeon coçou o couro cabeludo em frustração. 

‒ Não vai adiantar de nada, você sabe. 

‒ Não custa tentar ‒ ela argumentou. ‒ Pode ser diferente dessa vez. 

Mas não foi. 

Porque ele era um menino bonito e um menino bonito como aquele não ficaria sem ser notado. 

A forma como ele colocava os pães dentro do saco de papel era o bastante para fazer Junmyeon feliz. A lembrança dos braços grandes dele, assim como ele inteiro, deixavam o dia do Kim mais suave. Todo alto, esbelto, chegava a ser etéreo a maneira como ele andava pelos corredores do supermercado pra pegar alguma coisa à padaria. Até o jeito como ele falava “ _ gostaria de mais alguma coisa, senhor? _ ” fazia o coração de Junmyeon derreter. E era uma bosta. 

Demorou um ano para Junmyeon descobrir o nome do garoto nas suas tentativas de espiar o crachá dele. 

_ Oh Sehun _ , dizia. 

‒ Oh Sehun ‒ Junmyeon murmurava com um sorrisinho contente toda vez que ia ao supermercado, porque ele arranjava inúmeros motivos para dar uma passadinha pelo lugar e ver Sehun.

‒ Quantos pães, baguetes, salgados, doces e bolos, a caralhada toda daquela padaria você já comprou só pra falar com esse menino? ‒ Seulgi quis saber, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta. ‒ Não é à toa que você está vindo trabalhar de bicicleta, não? Muito carboidrato. 

‒ Vale a pena. 

E valia mesmo. Valia ver os sorrisos de Sehun daquele jeitinho, a cabeça coberta pela touca, o avental vermelho no corpo… era uma paixonite boba que Junmyeon precisava dar fim. 

Então, respirando fundo, fez o que evitou fazer por muito tempo desde que tinha descoberto o nome de Sehun. Abriu o Facebook e se deparou com o inevitável que não queria ter que lidar: Sehun tinha um namorado. Um cara bonitão, que o abraçava nas fotos como se Sehun fosse todo o seu mundo pra sempre. Byun Baekhyun era o nome.

Ele não chorou quando descobriu. Meio que já sabia que encontraria algo assim. Não ficou triste também; estava destinado a morrer sozinho e isso não ia mudar. 

Seu dedo parou por um tempão no " _ solicitar pedido de amizade _ ". 

Deveria? 

Hmm. 

Ele não ia aceitar e a espera deixaria Junmyeon esperançoso por algo que nunca ia acontecer. 

Fechando o Facebook, Junmyeon deixou pra lá. 

Baekhyun entrou no quarto e encontrou seu namorado com a cara enfiada no celular, um biquinho nos lábios e a testa enrugada de frustração. 

‒ Ainda não encontrou nada? 

Sehun desviou o olhar da tela brilhosa e suspirou. 

‒ Olhei todas as pessoas que curtiram a empresa e nada. Vou tentar outra coisa. 

Baekhyun riu baixinho, inclinando-se na direção do namorado para beijar sua boca. 

‒ Seria mais fácil se você perguntasse no nome dele pra procurar depois. 

Sehun contorceu os dedos dos pés e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Baekhyun. 

‒ Eu tenho vergonha!

‒ Já faz um ano que ele compra pão todo dia contigo ‒ Baekhyun falou. ‒ Acho que já estão íntimos pra avançar no “ _ bom dia, gostaria de alguma coisa? _ ”. 

Sehun balançou a cabeça em negativas. 

‒ Acho que é melhor deixar pra lá ‒ murmurou.

‒ Se você gosta dele, eu também gosto ‒ o mais velho disse. ‒ E se você quer ele por perto, também quero. 

‒ Você quem deveria está lá pra falar com ele ‒ Sehun falou. ‒ Seria mais fácil. 

Baekhyun soltou uma risada baixa, puxando o queixo de Sehun para beijá-lo. 

‒ Vem cá, vou tirar um pouco da sua vergonha pra você falar com ele amanhã… 


End file.
